A subscriber identity module or subscriber identification module (SIM) is an integrated circuit that securely stores the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) and the related key used to identify and authenticate subscribers on communication devices including mobile telephony devices (such as mobile phones and computers). A SIM circuit is embedded into a component of the communication devices. Typically, the component is a removable plastic card. This plastic card may be referred to as a “SIM card” and can be transferred between different communication devices. Furthermore, communication devices are being fabricated to utilize multiple SIM cards.
Because multiple SIM cards may be used or transferred between communication devices, users may make contact using their principal communication device but appear to an entity as different account holders. For example, suppose that a user (e.g., customers, account holders, subscribers, etc.) contacts an entity such as business, non-profit organization, financial institution, educational institution, etc. The entity may have authenticated the user based on information associated with a first SIM card. However, if the user then contacts the entity using a device having an additional SIM card or cards, the entity may not be able to identify the user. Moreover, the user will be unable to use the device during the authentication process.